A Little Surprise (Valentine's Day Special)
by wintercanary101
Summary: Jill is safe and sound at home, but this Valentine's day, what kind of gift did Jamie and Chris have gotten their beloved family member on this day? That's for Jill Valentine to find out! I suck at summaries, I know. But at least I tried.


_**Happy Valentine's Day, peeps! What up? Jamie here with some updates! First off, I'm writing more often now, and now trying to give back to you good people. Especially the Valenfield peeps! Love you guys! So, This one is a cute little story, and I do hope that you'll enjoy this one! Read and Review please!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything. At all.**_

* * *

After the events in Africa, the Redfield family was just settling down in their new home, just to get used to being back home in the states again, which Jill is still trying to get used to, but luckily Jamie and Chris were helping her out, if it was needed. Jill knew better than to push her family away, so she opened up to them, but as for everyone else, she still remain scared to tell other people, and knew that Jamie and Chris are all she needed at the very moment. She couldn't push them away now because it was Valentine's Day tomorrow, so she wanted to tell her husband and daughter how much she loves them, but what she doesn't know is that those two were one step ahead the whole way.

The next few days have been going well for Jill, but she still thinks of her family very fondly, and still wanted to show them how much she cares about them. Jill had no idea what they were planning, though, so it has been bothering her for days. First, she sees some boxes put in the backyard, then a kennel of some sort, and saw a small dog bed. It was getting to the point where she would have to end up asking question to Chris and Jamie, but if she was gonna do that, she would have to get one of them alone, so what? What does she have to do? Does she have to question them? Interrogate them both? Or wait patiently? Options were racing through her mind. But, tired of thinking about it, she went to bed, laying beside Chris, her hand on his chest, feeling his heartbeat, and her head resting on his shoulder. She sighed softly, knowing that she has Chris and her daughter in her life, and to her, it was all she needed in her life.

* * *

 _ **The Next Day**_

It was about 9:30 in the morning, the rain was gently drizzling ans the air was cold, but in the Redfield home, it was warm and cozy inside. Jill woke up, but only to find Chris' side empty, but warm, so much to her amusement, she moved over to that side of the bed, and snuggled into the pillow, which was also covered in his warmth that Chris had left. Jill's eyes grew heavy, as she drifted back to sleep, but sensed something... Very unfamiliar, in her perspective. She sat up, stretched, yawned softly, then got out of bed, her feet touching the soft carpet, changed into comfortable clothing, and headed to the living room. When she got into the room, she blinked a couple of times, seeing what she thought was in the boxes the day before: A small kennel, a small dog bed, a couple of dog toys, and a squeak toy that looked like a Mallard Drake duck.

Before she could do or say anything, Jill heard a small sound coming from the laundry room, but could only stay where she was, as the hairs on her neck began to stand up. Jamie walked out of her room, but saw her mom in the living room, and went to sit on the couch. "Oh, hey Mom. What are you doin' up?", the nineteen year old asked, rubbing her head gently. Jill raised one eyebrow, but didn't want to ask her daughter questions. "Just sitting in here, wondering where all of this came from...", Jill answered, standing up from her spot, and hugged her daughter, holding her close. "Mom, relax. You're home, safe and sound... Nothing's gonna get you again...", Jamie smiled, speaking softly to her mother, and hugging her in return. "I know, Jamie.. But, I just can't afford to leave you and your father again...", Jill spoke softly, her hand gently rubbing her daughter's back.

The same scratching sound was heard again, and the girls looked to the laundry room, where it was coming from. "The heck is in there, Jamie? You know what it is?", Jill asked, her body a little tense. Jamie smiled, then looked at her mother. "Momma, relax. Dad and I got something for you." Jamie then turned and yelled out, smiling, "Oy, dad! You can come out now!" Chris came out of the room, but had something in his arms: A small Border Collie puppy with a pink collar and a heart that says "Happy Valentine's day!" on it. Jill gasped softly, then her eyes welled up, and sees the puppy run to her, after Chris had gently set the pup down on the floor. Jill then held the puppy in her arms, then kissed its head gently. "Aren't you cute?", Jill asked the pup, then looked at Chris and Jamie. "Is this what you two have been doing all this time I have been home?", Jill asked them, earning a smile from her husband and daughter.

"Yeah, we figured you could use company while me and Jamie are away at the BSAA. Besides, you need some time away from the base for a while.", Chris replied, his voice soft and gentle to his wife, but his eyes told Jill otherwise. Jamie nodded, and her eyes were the same as her fathers eyes. They both don't want to leave her alone, but they figured that with the puppy keeping Jill company, they wouldn't worry so much about her. Jill shook her head, then stood up, the pup in her arms, and hugged her husband and daughter. "No... Stay with me, please... No more overtime work for the both of you. Please, stay home with me", Jill pleaded, her eyes filled with worry and concern for her family. Letting her words sink into them both, Chris and Jamie both knew that she needed them both at home and with her all the time, so Jamie nodded and hugged her mother gently. Chris soon joined the family embrace, being careful of the pup in Jill's arms, but saw Jill lift her head up to look at him, and smiled softly at her. "Happy Valentine's day, Jill...", Chris replied softly, earning a smile from his wife and kisses her gently. Jamie then received a kiss from her mother on her forehead, but the pup butted in and licked Jill's face, the family laughing. "Oh, my goodness, no! Stop that, girl!", Jill exclaimed, laughing as the pup gave her kisses, then smiled at the small dog, and thought of a name. "I think... We'll call her Sara. How does that sound to you guys?"

"That sounds like a nice name, Momma", Jamie spoke, petting the small Border Collie's head gently, and giggles as the pup bites on her hand playfully.

"Whatever you wanna name her is up to you. We got her for you, but we had to bid a lot more than others to get her, since she's the cutest one of the litter", Chris said to Jill, his voice filled with devotion and love for his new addition to the family. The pup barked, as if saying thank you to Chris for bringing her home.

"I love her... Thanks, you two... I love you both so much." Those words Jill had spoken broke the dam. Jamie had tears going, and she hugged her mother, this time never letting go again. Chris was the same way, but he hugged them both, holding them close and shook as he cried softly. This is what they always wanted: A family, a home, a new family member, and a future without fear on Valentine's day.

* * *

 _ **Finally done! I'm sorry for the long wait! I had some stuff to take care of, I was working on this yesterday, and I do apologize... Don't kill me please! T_T**_

 _ **But overall, I hope y'all's Valentine's Day went well. Peace out, peoples! J.R Out!**_


End file.
